


Wilboar oneshots

by Fallingtoast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccooninnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), aka philza finds two kids and a feral raccoon in his fridge, bruh, how is that not a tag?!, hurt comfort, platonic fluff, probably gonna add more tags later, quite literally a found family fic, twins au, twins that look NOTHING alike au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtoast/pseuds/Fallingtoast
Summary: When Philza went out fishing that day, he did not expect to come home to a full fridge.when Techno went to check out the weird glowy thing his brother found, he did not expect to end up in a fridge.
Relationships: All platonic!, lol im back on my found family bs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Wilboar oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo!  
> so this is gonna be an ongoing collection of oneshots that may or may not occasionally be in chronological order :3  
> tommy fundy and tubbo wont come in till later tho rip  
> anyways hope yall like it!!

On some level, Techno knew they shouldn’t have gone anywhere near the strange obsidian structure. 

___________________________

Wilbur was the one who had found it. Of course he did. Even before their bastion fell, his curiosity had gotten them into trouble.

He had walked into their temporary camp with a spring in his step and a light in his eyes, “Techie!”

_Uh-oh._ Techno raised his eyebrow, glancing away from the much too big sword he was sharpening to look at his twin. 

“What did you get into this time?” Techno deadpanned.

Wilbur made an offended noise, dramatically clutching his chest as he trotted over to where Techno was sitting.

“Nothing! Really, when have I ever gotten into anything!” 

Techno huffed in amusement as Wilbur broke the act with a cackle. 

“So then what do you want nerd?” He asked, returning to his sword.

“Weeeeeell, I found something!” Wilbur said, leaning against the wall of the cave.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah! Some weird glowy thing!” 

“I _believe_ those are called shroomlights.” 

“Not those!! It’s like..” he thought for a moment, “like a doorway? Or something! All purple and swirly and stuff.” Wilbur gestured waving his arms about miming a tall rectangle.

Flashes of a distant memory ran through Techno’s head, a structure made of gilded black stone that spoke of safety, a purple glow, the adults running. The **_blood-_ ** **_blood for the blood god_ **

He shook his head, putting the sword down fully. 

“Hmm” he said, “might be dangerous then.”

“How do you figure that? You haven’t even seen it!”

“We don’t know what it is, or what it does, so it sounds like a risk we don't need.”

“Awww. I was kinda hoping you’d at least wanna _see_ it” Wilbur slumped down against the rough netherrack wall, as Techno returned once again to sharpening the sword. While he understood Wilbur's disappointment, the nether, for all its dangers, was remarkably dull. 

There was hardly anything that broke up the monotonous reds of the Wastes. They had no way to travel safely through Soul Sand valleys, nor the Basalt Deltas. And as much as Techno hated to admit it, neither of them could fight well enough to claim a piece of warped forest territory. So they stuck to traveling the Wastes. The desolate, empty, _boring,_ Wastes.

New things were rare. New things were _interesting_. 

_But_ , Techno reminded himself, _new things are also dangerous._

…

But they were leaving this area in a few days anyways.

…

“Maybe we can pass by it on our way out.” Techno said, “but only as long as you promise to stay by me and stay clear of it.”

He was met with silence.

Techno sighed, “Look I know you're curious, but I just want to make sure you're safe. You understand that right?”

Silence. 

“Pouting will get you nowhere Wil.” Frustration was beginning to bubble in him. “Hey wait! Did you even get any supplies like you were supposed-” 

Wilbur’s head thumped gently against his shoulder. 

...

“... to.” looking down at his twin’s sleeping face, Techno took in his short, matted hair, barely covering the large scar on his forehead. The bags under his eyes, his too thin face, too small tusks. 

“ _sigh_ ” Techno set the sword down beside him, along with the rock he was using to sharpen it. Then he carefully maneuvered Wilbur so he was laying across his chest, cushioning him from the hard walls of the Nether.

_...Scouting it out couldn't hurt, right?_ And if his decision was at all influenced by the rare, genuine excitement on Wilbur’s face, well, his brother didn't need to know.

_________________

Adrenaline pulsed through Techno’s limbs as the haunting cry sounded again. His hands were death grips, on his sword and his brother respectively. 

The ground shook as a fire charge hit the ground behind them. He heard Wilbur scream. 

“HURRY!!!” Techno yelled as he pulled his twin viciously forward. Hurry to where? Techno had no idea. There was little cover here, a steep cliff face met with the Nether Roof ahead of them, the way back to the safety of their camp blocked by the crying monstrosity behind them. 

The only structure in sight was the strange ‘doorway’ Wil had wanted to see up close. _Well._ Techno thought grimly, _at least he got to see it._

Techno heard the shuddering cry behind him.

Techno felt Wilbur stumble behind him. 

_Oh LIKE_ **_HELL_ ** _._

Techno gritted his teeth, like _HELL_ he would let them die here. 

He whirled around, blocking Wil from the ghast’s view as he threw his sword with all the strength his small body possessed. 

He hit the charge dead on. Fire and shrapnel blasted the duo off their feet, flinging them back. **_Technoblade never dies_ ** ****

With ringing ears and blurry eyes, Techno looked up. The purple glow filled his vision, strange crackling particles drifted from it, dispersing into the heat waves of the fire around them. He thought he caught a strange scent, something like the warped forests, yet, fresher. Cleaner. _Cool_. 

The sound of yet another charge was what brought Techno back to awareness.

They didn't have time. He dragged himself up, hefting his nearly unconscious brother with him. _A doorway… right?_ _portal_

Techno stepped through with fire licking at his hooves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And

  
  
  


… Stumbled

  
  
  


… Out

  
  
  
  
  


Onto soft, strange, _cool_ , green ground. He took another step forward. 

Vertigo hit him then, his last conscious thought was to cushion Wilbur from the fall.

________________

  
  


Techno woke up to humming. This in and of itself wasn't too strange, Wilbur had a habit of humming in his sleep. A soft, familiar tune that he never remembered when he woke up. Techno knew it by heart. 

But the humming was different. It was composed of so many … sounds. A soft, aimless buzzing tune blended with quiet rustling, a strange bubbling, rushing kept time and pace. 

His hazy mind registered it as a dream, that's all it could be... right? A dream. Where the wind blew gentle, cool and constant, where the ground was soft, and Wil was safe. Techno blearily opened his eyes, looking at the weight on his chest, Wilbur was asleep. _Safe._

He sighed. As used to nightmares as he was, this was a welcome change. Then he looked up. And lost his breath. Eyes wide as he goggled at the expanse above him.

A deep vast void, gentle colors dancing in the sky around pinpricks of light. A gentle glow coming from a particularly large light. 

It was dizzyingly overwhelming. Almost as if he could fall up. Fall in between those lights, and fall forever. 

He tightened his grip on his brother at the thought. But he couldn't look away.

One thing became astonishingly clear then.

There was no way this was a dream. Wil was the creative one, but Techno doubted even he could have dreamt up this.

He must have stared for hours at the lights. With a jolt that they were _moving._

Slowly, incredibly slowly, but moving all the same.

His head hurt. 

Before he knew it, he was drifting back into unconsciousness. 

_____________

The second time he woke up, it was to Wilbur shaking him awake.

“Techno, _Techno, Techno-_ please wake up _please something is here_.”

Techno was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the black spots across his vision that came with standing up too fast. 

The ground was green. 

The noises were the same.

The roof _sky_ was _bright_. And _blue_.

“Ack-” he quickly rubbed his eyes, one glance up and his eyes felt like he'd been staring into lava for a couple hours. _Don't look at the sun idiot_

“Tech?!” he looked back at Wilbur, who, in turn was looking into the strange plants to their left _which were shaking_ -

Without hesitation Techno bared his tusks and **snarled** ….

… As a small creature with a remarkably fluffy tail fell flailing out of the bush, before scrambling up the stem of a tall plant. 

Techno took a moment to stare blankly up at where it disappeared, before looking at his twin again.

Said twin at least had the grace to look sheepish as he said, “well… it could have been a threat?”

Techno barked out a laugh, and it wasn't long before Wilbur was laughing as well. 

They trailed off into giggles, and then silence, observing in awe the world around them. 

“...Techno?” Wil’s hesitant voice cut through the silence

“Hmm?” was his oh so elegant response.

“... did ah.. Did we die?” Techno thought about the void he saw when he first woke up. Something as boundless as that… he cautiously looked up again, avoiding the bright _bright_ light, and noting that the void, while a different color now, was a void all the same, 

Soft, wispy white things drifted in it. Almost like smoke, but more put together? 

…. _Are we dead?_ _No Technoblade never dies_ before he could really ponder on that however, a rumble broke the silence again.

“Well I think that answers that” Techno laughed, “You can’t be dead if you’re hungry!” 

Wil laughed, then promptly squealed as Techno poked his ribs.

“Techno!! NO!!” 

“Your fault for being ticklish nerd!” He grinned as Wil fell giggling to the ground. _I shouldn't be able to feel his ribs like that… he’s too thin._

“Well,” Techno stood, “let's go find some food.”

He helped Wil up, and the two of them began to walk away from the broken portal.

  
  


They hadn't been walking long before they ran into a… well, Techno wasn't quite sure what to call it. _House_ But the structure was a large shelter, seemingly made of the same material as the tall plants.

There were organized rows of smaller, more delicate looking plants out front, sweeping out to the side of the building till they hit the forest line. 

The piglin duo froze at the sight, hiding behind one of the tall stems as they planned out their next move. 

Which of course, was thievery. 

It did make the most sense after all, neither of them had any idea of what was edible in this word. The flora and fauna were wild cards- it made much more sense to take what was deemed safe by someone who knew it was. 

All of these were points Wilbur made as Techno looked between his brother and the structure.

“But if we get caught….” Techno began, Wilbur cut him off.

“Then we do the same thing we do when the brutes catch us!” He laughed. “Run like hell!”

Maybe it was the hunger, or the air. But Techno agreed, and so to the structure they went. There were lights, small fires burning in lanterns, yet it seemed quiet.

After a quiet struggle to open the door the two crept in. It was hard not to marvel at the interior, so foreign and strange. But to be caught could mean death. And starvation definitely would. So they followed their noses to a room with a tabe and counters, and a large metal box. 

Techno began rummaging through the small rooms in the counters, grabbing anything that smelled edible.

“Hey Tech, what’s in the box do you think?” Wilbur was looking at it, feeling along the edges curiously. “I think I can open it but I need to find… Ah! There’s the latch!”

He didn’t wait for Techno to answer before prying the box open. As Techno moved closer, he could see that it was filled with things that looked like food. A container of soup, small, odd hoglin chops, raw meats and things that looked like plants.

“Jackpot!” Wilbur barely hesitated before scrambling up into the box to better reach the food. “Oh! Brr it’s cold. How is it cold? Techie you’ve gotta check this out!” _Oh god why is he climbing in a fridge!?_

“Wil, I don’t think you should be climbing into cold boxes if you don’t know what they are- remember the trapped chest incident?” _Haha the chest incident pog_

“Hey you said you’d never talk about that!” Wilbur exclaimed! “Honestly!” He huffed, “I find all this loot and you don’t even climb up to help me!”

Techno sighed before pulling himself in after his twin, using the edge of the- door? Of the box to keep his balance. _Oh! That is cold!!_ Techno thought with a shiver.

“See! Nothing bad gonna happen! Just grab what we can and go yeah?” Wilbur turned back to the contents of the box as Techno nodded. And let go of the door. 

Which swung shut with a click. Trapping the duo in the cold and dark.

“Techno!!” Wilbur yelped, scrambling to find him in the dark, Techno latched onto his twin's hand. His _cold_ hand. _How is it so cold?_

  
  


“Help me push the.. the door open again.” Techno said, pulling wilbur closer. But even with the two of them, they couldn’t get it open again. Eventually the cold set in. Wilbur, with his too thin frame was reduced to nothing but shivers. With one last viscous kick at the door. Techno gave up, pulling his brother close in a desperate attempt to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> can we get a pog for comments? POGCHAMP


End file.
